


Fluttering Wings

by damaged_danzy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 05:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damaged_danzy/pseuds/damaged_danzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean realizes that if you really love someone, then sometimes you just simply have to call their name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluttering Wings

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after Season 5 and instead of Sam coming out of the Cage, he was stuck down there forever.

Reclining back on the leather chair, Dean fiddled with the remote in his right hand and took a sip of his beer with his left hand. He flipped until he found an old show that he liked. It was Bonanza. He smiled at the memories connected with it. He used to wake up every morning and watch old reruns with his younger brother and even his dad too, if he was home from his hunts. Thinking about how fast the time went by, Dean suddenly put his beer can down and threw the remote down. He got up from the recliner and stood.

Ever since Sam had fallen in the cage and was stuck down there, every day went by pitifully slow for Dean. He used the excuse that his life had become a prison due to the lack of his baby brother, but that wasn't the entire truth. When Sam had made that jump in the cage, another person was soon going to disappear from Dean's life. A person who he had become very accustomed too.

Someone who just happened to be an angel named Castiel.

Since Castiel had disappeared from his life, there had been something missing. Dean missed Castiel's odd remarks, frank statements, the dirty trench coat, and those big blue eyes. Oh how those eyes haunted him in his dreams every night. One second they would be sparkling like the sky, the next they would vanish into thin air.

Dean knew what he had to do. He didn't know why it took him so long to realize it, but now that he knew what he had to do, it was going to immediately happen.

Clearing his throat, Dean began talking. "Cas, can you come down here? It's been months since I've seen you and boy, I don't know about you, but I really miss you. If it was only for just one minute, that's fine. Just come on Cas, I have to do this."

Before even another sentence could come out of his mouth, Dean heard the faint whooshing of wings behind him. He quickly turned around and his heart began racing faster.

Standing there in all his full glory, Castiel smiled. It was the first time he had smiled since he had cleaned Dean off from a beating when Sam was Lucifer's vessel. "Hello Dean."

Without even saying a word, Dean walked up to Castiel and gripped him tightly. He buried his face into the crook of the angel's neck and began sobbing. The tears came down harder as soon as Dean felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around his body. "It's been so hard these last few months," he said between sobs. "Of course I've missed Sam, but without you, I've felt so incomplete."

"You're a part of me also Dean," Castiel whispered in his ear. "When I gripped you tight and raised you from perdition, a part of your soul was ingrained in me. Every second without you feels like a millennium," he finished quietly.

Dean reluctantly moved his face and pulled back a little. He still had his arms around Castiel's waist. "Is that true? Why didn't you ever mention it?"

"I was worried that it would scare you or frighten you. I didn't think you would want anything to do with me."

Dean pressed his forehead against Castiel's and smiled. "Nothing you could say would make me scared of you. I want you by my side forever and always." Dean almost gasped as soon as he felt the flutter of wings against his fingers.

"My wings usually don't fully expose themselves unless something extraordinary is about to happen."

"What would that be?"

"This." Castiel gently placed his lips on Dean's and began kissing him. It wasn't a fast or sloppy kiss; it was a slow and gentle.

It was love.


End file.
